This work is a continuation of the studies into the factors which influence the formation, genetic control and function of the membrane-bound electron transport system in a bacterial system. The electron transport system is formed in a mechanism that contains phospholipids, glycolipids, carotenoids, vitamin K2 isoprenologues, and the enzymes involved in the turnover and synthesis of these compounds. In the earlier phases of this work the membrane lipid components have been characterized and the involvement of these components in either the modification or formation of the membrane-bound electron transport system has been established. Inhibitors and mutants are in hand that give much greater insight into the orderly process of the formation of this multi-enzyme complex. Recent work has focused on the effects of glycerol deprivation of an auxotroph in which net phospholipid synthesis is dependent on the presence of glycerol in the medium. Double mutants unable to form protoheme or vitamin K2 also have been studied. During glycerol deprivation there is synthesis, but no incorporation of a functional network of cytochrome oxidase, the complete cessation of the formation of a functional amino acid transport system and a loss of oxidative phosphorylation. Resupplementaion of the glycerol heme or menadione results in rapid synthesis of the lipids and allows study of the effects of inhibitors on the recovery of cytochrome oxidase activiity, the function of the amino acid transport system or oxidative phosphorylation. We hope to be able to purify the enzyme systems shown to be affected by changes in lipid composition and to study the metabolism of the lipids associated with these membranes.